Two Girls
by lorrswim34
Summary: Takes place during 911 and post. Olivia is trying to find Maria Recinos, but what if there was another girl. This girl is 12 years old, and pregnant because of Richard Dwyers. Can she find them before it’s too late? Follows 911's story. EO Friendship
1. Another Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own law and order svu or this episode. I'm only your New York City Slicker.

**Takes place during 911 and post. Olivia is trying to find Maria Recinos, but what if there was another girl. This girl is 12 years old, and pregnant because of Richard Dwyers. Can she find both girls before it's too late? EO. Follows the storyline of 911  
**

**Chapter 1.**

Olivia Benson was supposed to be going on the date of her life. This man was rich, tan, and handsome. Everything changed though when a 911 call was turned over to them. Everyone thought that this was a case where the parents were to cheap to hire a babysitter, but it was more than that. This was a case of kidnapping, and rape.

* * *

"Olivia had been talking to this girl for an hour now. She was still waiting for a picture of the girl to prove she was real. Maria had told Olivia that she was given to a man name Richard while trying to come to America from Honduras. Maria had also told her how Richard and his friends would hurt her. Olivia wished they could find her, but the cell phone's location was jumping across the entire Manhattan area

* * *

The picture had finally come in. Olivia had seen her before from child pornography sent by Montreal Olivia was listening to Maria's rhyme when she heard a scream in the background.

"Maria is there anyone else in the room," Olivia asked wondering if Richard was back.

"No."

"What about in a closet."

"Yes. Her name is Bailey. Richard and his friend hurt her too." Maria cried.

"Maria, is the closet locked?

"Yes. I need to open it though. I think she's having her baby!" Maria yelled. Olivia couldn't believe it. A young girl pregnant with a rapist's baby. She now needed to save 3 lives.

"Maria, is there anyway you can get the phone under the door?"

"Yes, there's a small opening." Maria said. Olivia heard the phone hit the floor

"Hello." Another girl said. She sounded weak, and in pain.

"Hi Bailey. I'm Olivia. I'm going to help find you. How old are you sweetie?" Olivia asked in a soothing tone. This girl was already going through hell.

"12."

"Bailey do you know where you are?"

"No?" she said. Olivia heard another moan. It had been ten minutes since Olivia had heard that same tone. Bailey slipped the phone back under the door.

"Olivia. When are you going to find us?" Maria pleaded.

"Soon baby."


	2. Searching

"Olivia. When are you going to find us?" Maria pleaded.

"Soon baby."

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Olivia had said soon, Cragen had signaled that the phone had been fixed.

"Maria I need you to hang up and dial 911 again." This time Olivia didn't hear Maria's voice

"Who is this?" A male voice whispered in the phone.

"This is the Police. We know exactly where you are?"

"No you don't." he said as he hung up. Olivia lost it. She not only just killed 2 children but, and innocent baby.

* * *

After looking at many photos, Munch found a cup from Fillepes Burgers. The Detective's also realized there was a electronic store there. There prep was an electronic freak. The girls had to be there.

When the squad reached there location they spotted on man in particular. This man had blonde hair and was taking a pair of silver glasses out of a blue case. Just like Maria described. He was Richard Dwyers, and he had the keys to the Electronic store.

As soon as Olivia and Fin got in, they headed to the basement. No one was there.

"Liv check this out," Fin said while examining a mattress that was in the closet.

"It's wet. Oh my God. Bailey's water broke. Where are they Richard." Demanded Olivia.

"I don't know. It's my father shop. Maybe one of his workers was hiding them down here," Richard said as he lifted his leg up. Olivia immediately noticed the dirt in the cracks of his sneakers.

"You said you were at a business meeting, but there's fresh dirt in your shoe," said Olivia, ripping the shoe of Richards foot. Olivia started to tap the dirt out of the sneak. "Once we get this to the lab we'll know exactly were you buried them." Richard tried to escape, but Olivia knocked him back on the bed.

"Olivia. There's burnt wood. Filliepes had burnt beams." Fin said. They both knew were the girls were.

* * *

Olivia, Munch, Fin, and Police officers were looking for freshly disturbed earth. Hopefully these girls would still be alive.

"Liv found it," Fin yelled as he started to dig. Olivia dug as fast as she could. Finally they reached a garbage bag. They ripped it open, but it only contained clothes. Once the got the bag out, there was a Hispanic girl lying in the hole. It was Maria. Olivia and Fin pulled her out.

"Come on baby stay with me," Olivia said while doing CPR. Maria coughed. She was alive. Fin picked the young girl up and carried her to the ambulance. Olivia still needed to find Bailey. Munch wanted to help. Suddenly they heard a scream in front of her. Bailey was laying buy a pile of wood. Olivia, Munch, and a paramedic ran over to the girl. She was scared. She was weak. She was having a baby.

"It's OK Bailey. It's me Olivia. My friends are going to take you to the hospital."

"We can't move her," said the paramedic as he checks the progress of the birth.

"Why." Olivia and Munch demanded.

"The baby's head is already out. Bailey, I need you to push OK."

"OK." She said. Olivia laid behind her. This girl needed any help she could get. Bailey let out a scream, pushing as hard as she could.

"OK. One more push." The paramedic said as he cleaned out the baby's nose, and mouth."

"I can't do it," Bailey said. She was growing weaker buy the minute.

"Yes you can baby," Olivia said as she smoothed Bailey's blonde hair. Bailey pushed one more time. Suddenly they heard a baby's cry.

"It's a girl." The paramedic said while cleaning the baby off.

"Olivia. I want you to have my baby." Bailey said in only a whisper. She then pulled off her Star of David necklace, and handed to Olivia, and started to say something in Hebrew.

"What is she saying?" Olivia asked Munch.

"The Sheheheyanu and the Sh'ma. The Sheheheyanu is a prayer you say when a first happens. The first baby, the first night of Hanukkah, and the Sh'ma is said anytime of day, but is also the prayer you say right before you die.

"Baby. Don't leave me," Olivia said, but it was too late. Bailey was dead. Olivia cried over the young girls body. She vowed that she would save the girls life and she couldn't even do that. She felt helpless.

"Olivia, I'll take care of the body. She was Jewish so, I'll have her buried where my family is. " Munch said, hugging Olivia as Bailey was put in a body bag. He knew that she had to be buried within 24 hours because of Jewish custom . They wouldn't be able to find her family in time. Munch knew that the Special Victims Unit would be the ones sitting Shiva for seven days, and mourning for thirty. They were the only family she had. That still wouldn't be the end of it. They wouldn't be able to visit her for a year, until they unveil her headstone. Unlike Christianity, the Jews don't have the headstone put in at the funeral. They believe that a person has to move on in their lives before they can visit a dead family member or friend. The paramedic soon came over to Olivia and Munch carrying a tiny bundle.

Detective, I heard the girl say that she wanted you to have her baby. If you don't want her, I'll have ACS come and take her once she's been cleared."

"No I'm going to keep her." Olivia said. The paramedic handed the baby to her. Olivia couldn't help but smile. She had always wanted a baby. This little girl was beautiful. She was tiny and pink with a little bit of blonde hair covering her tiny head.

"Detective you'll have to come to the hospital, and have her checked out. Do you have a name for her yet."

"Yeah, I decided to name her Rory Hope Benson." Olivia said as she cuddled her new daughter.

**No this isn't the end. Yes, I'm Jewish**

**Facts**

**Shivah: Seven days of intense mourning. A Family will cover all mirrors in their house because appearance doesn't matter during that time. they will also have visitors come for prayer services every night. After that there is a mourning period for thirty days. this is only observed by family. Please note that the detectives won't be doing this. It's just Munch explaining how the detectives are the only family she has.**

**Sheheheyanh english translation:** Blessed is the Lord Our God, Ruler of the universe, for giving us life, sustaining us, and enabling us to reach this season.

**Sh'ma english translation:** Listen Israel: The Eternal is our God, the Eternal is one. Blessed is His glorious kingdom forever and ever.

**Also Jews are buried 24 hours after they die because we don't believe in embalming a persons body, or cremation.**

**Like Always review**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Welcome Home Rory

Olivia stared into the nursery window. There she was. Rory Hope Benson. 5 pounds 6 ounces. Small, but mighty. Rory would need to stay overnight for observation, along with Maria. Luckily her parents were on the next flight to New York. Olivia had so many things to do before Rory's homecoming. She had to buy a crib, clothes, changing table, diapers, and formula. She wouldn't be surprised if ACS was doing a home inspection right now, before Rory's adoption could be finalized.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Cragen asked as he came back from the coffee machine, handing Olivia a steaming cup.

"Good. She's sleeping," Olivia said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You're going to be an amazing mother Liv."

"You really think so?"

"No. I know so. You have all our support Liv. If you need anything all you have to do is ask."

"OK." Olivia said as she looked in the nursery window again.

"Olivia, I want you to take the week off. You're going to need it." Cragen said, looking at Rory sleep.

"I'll stop by tomorrow though and pick up the paperwork I have to finish."

"Fine. Have you gotten in touch with Elliot yet?"

"No, but I left him a message."

"Alright. Go home, and get some sleep. Need a ride back to the precinct? I know your cars parked back there."

"Yeah. That would be good." Olivia said, looking at Rory one last time before walking through the Maternity Ward doors.

* * *

"Hey, where's Olivia?" Elliot asked wondering where his partner was. She was always there before him.

"Cragen didn't tell you. Last night after you left, we got a 911 call from a young girl named Maria. Cragen caught Olivia just as she was leaving. It turned out Maria and another girl named Bailey were been held hostage by one of the worst child pornographers. To make the situation worse, Bailey was pregnant with his baby," Munch said as he laid back in his chair.

"Did you find the guy?" Elliot asked. He felt guilty that he left early. The guys didn't know that Kathy and him were going through a divorce, and he was with their lawyer.

"Yeah, after he hid the girls. We found them across the street in a vacant lot. Maria was buried alive, but she's fine now. Bailey was by a pile of wood in labor. She had the baby at the lot, but died right after she gave birth. The funerals tomorrow if you want to go."

"What happened to the baby?"

"Well as a last request, Bailey wanted Olivia to have her baby. Olivia did. Cragen got her the week off. Casey's helping her with all the adoption paper work." Elliot couldn't believe it. Olivia was now a mother. Olivia was one of the few people he knew who would take responsibility for someone else child. Anyone else would have given it to ACS.

"Boy or Girl?" Elliot asked. He wanted to get Olivia something for the baby. He would support them any way he could.

"Girl. Little Rory Hope Benson. 5 pounds 6 ounces, and cute as button."

"What do you think I should get her."

"Already taken care of. Fin, Cragen, Casey, and I got everything last night. And don't worry we put your name one the card." Munch said, looking at the door. Olivia walked in and went straight to her desk.

"Hey guy's. Don't' worry I'm not staying. I just have to pick up paperwork to finish up. Any new cases?" She asked, locking her drawer.

"Not one, but before you go Cragen wants to see you," Munch said with a smirk on his face.

Olivia didn't know what Cragen wanted. She had already said goodbye to Maria who would be leaving in a few hours. What else could she have forgotten to do? Immediately after she stepped in the office she saw what he wanted her for. In a pile their was box after box of baby stuff. A crib, a car seat, a stroller, a bassinet. Everything she would need.

You didn't have to do this you know." Olivia said as she looked at the onesies, and dresses.

"I know, but we wanted to." Cragen said, opening up for a hug. Olivia hugged him. He was one of the few men that actually cared about her.

"Have Munch, Fin, and Elliot help you set everything up."

"Fine," Olivia said as she shut the door.

* * *

Fin and Munch took everything to Olivia's apartment while Elliot and Olivia went to the hospital to take Rory home.

"She's beautiful Liv," Elliot said. He was sitting in the back of Olivia's car with Rory who was wide awake, wearing a pink onesie and hat.

"I know. Do you think her eye's will stay that blue."

"Yeah. I do." Olivia parked her car in front of her building, and took Rory out of the car with Elliot right behind her. When they reached the apartment, Olivia opened the door. They were immediately greeted by Munch and Fin.

"Want to see all the work we've done?" Munch asked.

"Of course." Olivia and Elliot fallow Munch and Fin to her bedroom. The bassinet was set up by Olivia's bed with the crib, and changing table set up in what would later be Rory's room.

"It's beautiful guys. Thank you."

"Anytime Liv." Rory let out a tiny cry.

"Someone's hungry," Olivia said as she took Rory out of her car seat and let the guys hold her while she made up a bottle. She then sat on the couch and started to feed Rory.

"Munch took the camera he brought, and started to take pictures of this moment. He knew these would be the first family pictures Olivia would have on her desk.


End file.
